The Infection
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: Mike Phillips is a normal teenager until a fall into a pit of oil from Cybertron turns him, a friend, and others into Transformers! Now he, the Autobots, and his sister must find a cure before it's too late! M for language and blood. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Autobots(I don't own these):

Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots; he turns into a fire truck.

Hotshot: The show-off, who also acts alittle stupid; he turns into a Cybertronian car.

Red-Alert: The british Autobot that is known as the 'Autobot Medical Expert' and 'Chief Science Officer'; he becomes an ambulance.(suprise, suprise)

Vector Prime: An eons-old Autobot that was one of the first thirteen created. He has a sword 'Rhisling'; he becomes an ancient Cybertronian ship.

(From here, they're made up Autobots)Total: The Autobot version of Micheal Phillips. He becomes a yellow Mazda RX-8.

Rev-up: The Autobot version of Drake Williams. He's short compared to the other Autobots and becomes a Suzuki motorcycle

Decepticons(Again, I have no ownership):

Megatron: The cruel leader of the Decepticons; he transforms into a Cybertronian jet and dragster.

Starscream: Megatron's questionable second-in-command; he becomes a Cybertronian jet fighter

(From here, I own) Beetle: Mary Onimus's Decepticon form. She becomes a green Volkswagon Beetle.

Breakdown: Dana Johnson's Decepticon form. He becomes an army tank. (Not related to Velocitron Autobot Brakedown)

Humans:

Micheal 'Mike' Phillips: The protaganist of the story. when he falls into unknown oil, he ends up transforming into an Autobot. He is sixteen years old. He has black hair and blue eyes.

Jayne 'Jay' Phillips: Mike's year-younger sister who watches over him as if she's an older sibling. She has raven-black hair, and brown eyes.

Drake Williams: Jay's boyfriend, who gets some oil on him from Mike, and becomes a smaller, less infected Autobot. He has brown hair and green eyes. He also has freckles.

Proffessor Diane London: A british woman of science who studies the mysterious oil and helps try to find a cure for the infected. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

Mary Onimus: The most popular girl in high school, who gets infected through sex with Mike. She has blonde hair and green eyes.

Dana Johnson: The school bully who fights with Mike when he still has some oil on him. He has Red hair and brown eyes, and pimples cover his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 01: Infection

"Mike!" Jay pushed forward through the crowd, to her brother, who had been talking with Mary Onimus, the most popular girl in the school. Mike was a pervy, drinking sophmore at the school, and wanted to be one of the few, the proud, one of the boys who did it with her. But, this, sadly, was a dream shared by most of the boys at that school. Jay always had to intervene, as if she were the older sibling, which she was not. She pulled him towards the back of the field-trip group they were in. They were on a small hill, covered in grass and surrounded by trees, a small pit of oil below them.

"What do you want now?!" He was irritated. "I was getting my move on with Mary!"

"That's the problem! You can't do that!" She hissed. "I'm fifteen, and I haven't even been in bed with Drake! Why? Because I'm not a perv, and he's not a perv!"

"I'm not a perv!" He shoved her off, and went back into the group of students.

She rubbed her arm that hit a tree.

"Jay!" Drake had come up. He saw her expression. "What'd he do this time?"

"He's tryin' to get in bed with Mary." She said with disgust.

"Ya know, you two were never alike whatsoever. You two are like...the land and the ocean."

"Atleast the ocean doesn't get shitted on." She said, watching her brother. Then, she noticed a big guy push Mike into the pit. "Oh, no!" She ran to the side of the hill, watching her brother get covered in oil. "Dana!" She spat, turning towards the center of a group of laughter. "Drake, help him!"

"Uh...okay." He jumped down the hill, stopping at a small, moss-covered ledge that was just a centimeter away from the oil. "C'mon, Mike, take my hand." He kneeled down, his hand stretched out, shaking.

Mike snapped out of a mind-less trance he had been in. This smell is goin' to my head. He thought. He reached out to Drake, and got pulled out, falling on Drake.

Drake got some of the oil on his body, including a cut he had gotten not too long ago, and it wasn't sealed up yet. The oil stung it, oozing into his body through it. He brushed himself off, and helped Mike up.

Mike wiped the oil from his nose and mouth. "Oh my God, that's disgusting." He groaned, then ran up the hill. "Dana!!!" The group opened up, making a clear path to the school bully.

"Oh, no. Mike!" Jay knew it was enivitable: Mike was going to get in a fight with Dana.

Mike punched Dana in the face, and again in the stomach.

Dana reeled from the shock, then roared, officially starting a match between puny and punk.

The rest, is history.(Dana beat Mike up.)

-  
Glitch: whoo! First Transformers fanfic! XD

I can't wait to add the next chapter! Also, I edited this page, because I changed what Total became. He is now a Mazda RX-8. Just so you all know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Manifestation

Mike didn't feel good that night. His body was in pain. Their doctor had said to expect puking, and fever. He puked alright. But it was always black, oil-like stuff that came out. Every part of his body was pain, and it seemed to never stop. But, it did, the next morning. He did his normal rituals, and had a shower. He felt his skin, seeing if there were any bruises from Dana. None! Also, his skin felt cold and hard; like steel. _What the hell? _He thought, feeling the smooth curves._ Almost like a car's._ He came from his room, dressed, to see Jay wearing a surgeon mask. "What is that all about?"

"I'm making sure I don't catch anything from you."

"You can't catch anything!"

"Yeh, right. Last time you said that I got the stomach flu. ...I think you should stay home."

"No way! I want to kick Dana's ass."

"Yeah, I'll see that happen." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I sent some of that oil to an institute."

"So? It's just crap you fill your car up with." He got his backpack. "No big deal."

"No, it's not. It's not from this planet."

"Yeah, right." He pushed past her.

"Aren't you gonna eat?!"

"Not hungry."

That made Jay wide-eyed. Her brother always ate. He seemed to always be hungry. "I think that oil did something." She mumbled, and followed him out the door.

When they got to school, Dana was waiting. The boys got in a fight, and it came out a tie.

"I'm telling you, Jay, something's happening to us!" He was following his sister out of school at the end of the day.

"It's called puberty. Live with it."

"No, I mean...this morning...even now, my skin is cold and hard. His was cold and hard."

"Yeah, it's called you're going nuts."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get to his sister. "I didn't get a bruise."

She looked at him. "...Yeah, you're right. You even look...alittle metallic, actually." She said, getting on the bus.

"Now you're finally getting my point."

"No, I'm just saying you look more weirder than normal." She said.

He shook his head, and sat down next to her. "Fine, don't believe me." He mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Diana London looked into her microscope, checking the sample sent to her instituite again. It had the strangest properties. It seemed to have robot-like parts in it, in the place of bacteria and/or cells. She extracted some of the oil into a syringe, and placed it into a rat. The effects were immediate: the rat turned into some type of robot. She stepped back. She had never seen this type of thing in her life. She dialed a number on her cell phone "Yes, Roy? We have...something off." Her British-accented voice told her collegue.

It had become night at Mike's house. He had gone into the bathroom inside of his room, looking for Tylenol pills. He had a bad headache, and his body hurt all over. When he looked in the mirror, he almost screamed. His body was like a robot's skeleton, his eyes...a robot's. His hair had fallen off his scalp, and his clothes were torn. He couldn't even see a mouth on him anymore...only some sort of mask-like covering. "Oh...my...God..." His voice was robotic, but still Mike's. He ran out of the bathroom, hearing a clonk-clonk robotic sound to his feet, and got to his sister's door. He looked behind him, out the window to their car, the 'Yellow Banana', a Mazda RX-8. For some reason, he couldn't move, or stop looking at it. In his mind was some words, reading 'Scanning...' then 'Scanning Complete'. He then felt even worse. Something was growing on random areas of his body. He felt like he was growing as well. That scared him even more. He got out of the house as best he could, squeazing through the garage door he opened. He fell on the ground, his now-giant hand slamming into the 'Yellow Banana', and it flew across the block. "Shit."

Jay awoke to the sound of the garage door opening. _Probably Mike sneaking out again..._ She didn't really care. Then she heard the car hit and explode outside. Then she was awake. She got out of bed, and ran towards the door. "Mike!!!" She called, opening it. She saw the Yellow Banana on fire, and on her driveway was...an exact copy of the Yellow Banana.


End file.
